


Salva mi vida.

by xolotlacracia



Series: No estas solo. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark había nacido, el pequeño omega respiro el aire de este mundo. María Stark sabia de los riegos que corría al tratar de traer ha este mundo al niño que ahora sostenía entre manos...





	1. prologo- revelacion

**Author's Note:**

> Hola MUNdo!
> 
> y aqui estoy, pronto los nuevos capítulos de paquete feral y trato o truco, antes tenia que publicar este pequeño bebe. tratare de publicar tan pronto como lo tenga en mis manos, debo decir que vi la pelicula de marvel y ame las actuaciones Benedict y Mads creo que alucine. 
> 
> por ahora este fic es parte del Omegaverse que tan difícil sale de mi mente, así que aquí va espero que les guste. y dejen su RW y opiniones.

SALVA MI VIDA.

Prologo:

_1962_

_Se había casado con MarÍa Carbonell hace más de diez años, ella era una hermosa Omega a la que amaba con toda su alma. Aun cuando tenía la advertencia de la salud delicada de ella, ella sufrió un aborto hacía algunos años._

_Con más de cuarenta años no era precisamente una flor joven. Las notas del doctor McCoy eran esperanzadoras aunque tenían un par de inconvenientes._

_Howard Stark era un Beta de bajo nivel, esto era una parte del hecho que no fuera tan fácil tener descendencia. Jamás había esperado estar de acuerdo con eso, pero al manejar una de las empresas más grandes de armas en el mundo, de manera que necesitaba un heredero que continuara su legado._

_Y excluidos en secreto en una de las academias más prestigiosas para superdotados, la academia Xavier. Era tan difícil de aceptar la elección de María, sabe que hay algo por hacer feliz a María. Miro una vez más en el periódico, Charles Xavier era un hombre fascinante, la ayuda con algunos de los prototipos de la defensa para la mansión, y ellos ayudaron a María con su problema._

_\- ¿Estas segura de esto querida? - preguntó Howard, ella agregó que sus ojos castaños eran firmes en su elección, era su última oportunidad tras este último calor que pasaría seriamente inseminada artificialmente._

_Nunca en su vida fue más degustado que por no ser maldito Alfa, después de todo por la fortuna y el amor por su esposa, no era suficiente para hacer feliz, el lo sabía. La miro entrar en la Bahía médica, sintiendo un profundo desconsuelo._

_6_____6_

_1963_

_Anthony Edward Stark ha nacido con dos kilos y medio de peso, el pequeño respira el aire de este mundo. María Stark sabía que los riesgos que corren en el traje a este mundo al niño que ahora se mantiene entre las manos, su pequeño cachorro era totalmente saludable, incluso lo tenía antes de lo previsto. Ella miró a su marido, el estaba distante de hacía un tiempo. Se dedicó largas jornadas de trabajo solo con Jarvis quien fue el mayordomo de la mansión Stark._

_El viejo Beta sin duda fue prendido desde el primer momento con el cachorro._

 

Secreto revelado

 

Tony sintió el dolor de todo el cuerpo, tenía un par de costillas fracturadas, la cabeza le dolía como una perra y el frío no tenía ayuda empapada en el agua helada su ropa. Aún estaba tendido en el suelo congelado, con la armadura destruida, odiaba a Steve por un favorito de Barnes sobre el.

Después de todo para ellos era una beta molesta, con mentalidad Beta. 

Aunque no hay extraño que exista un par Alfa, sobretodo en las guerras, el maldito capitán era después de todo un Prime. Uno de los Alfas más dominante en el mundo.

Tony Stark era después de todo un omega, ocultado su género secundario tanto tiempo que ahora era extraño sentir la necesidad de volver a sumar en un pequeño lugar oculto. Donde podría retirarse a lamerse las heridas. Ni siquiera Potts lo sabía, ella era una beta igual que Rhodey y Happy. 

Su conciencia fue y venía entre el dolor y los recuerdos, una luz estalló en el lugar, se acercaron a los pasos de unos hombres. La conciencia era cada vez más difícil, un poco de público empezaba a surgir en el fondo de su alma, en solitario estaba llorando. Podía sentir las lágrimas derramadas por sus mejillas, se sentía impotente, pequeño patético.

\- Tony, quédate conmigo mismo no te desmayes - el hombre lo inyectó adrenalina, mientras que el otro lo cargaba - mi nombre es Sasha James y el es mi hermano Dante, vamos a llevar a casa, la Dra. Cho y Bruce Banner están esperándote.  

El Rubio llamado Dante, la estructura pesada y la que compite con los ojos de Thor, sus ojos eran bicolores, café y azul respectivamente, su cabello corto al estilo militar. Cargaba una espada en la cintura. James por su parte media 1.90m fue delegado con un cuerpo atlético, de pelo Castaño sujeto a una cola baja, sin barba ni bigote, ojos amarillos muy inteligentes y astutos. 

-vamos, Dan. Ghost esta aquí-salieron del lugar de los escombros subiendo a un viejo Cadillac negro.

-a casa Ghost- dijo que el Castaño se autodestruyó entre las nubes, Tony estaba dispuesto a revisar esa tecnología con sus propias manos y no estaba al borde del colapso. 

-Ghost contacta viernes, dile pep que llega en noventa minutos llega al carro ronroneo ante las órdenes y transmitir la información-es una belleza

Tony asintió-quiero ... verlo-sera un placer señor-dijo fantasma, el Castaño solo sonrió aun más, apostando a la fortuna a que eran tecnología Stark. 

Ambos hombres eran Alfas, no se sentía intimidad con su presencia, era más bien protegido y protegido en la medida que sus dominantes olores eran familiares y reconfortantes.

La adrenalina estaba perdiendo el efecto, y estaba en la torre, el viernes dejó la armadura mientras el equipo de la Dra. Cho se abre paso para estabilizar.

Los hermanos estaban sentados en una sala cercana al área de operación, Bruce miró a los más jóvenes que rondaban en los 20, Bruce estaba seguro de que eran más de lo que aparentan. 

Viernes anunciado la llegada de Virginia ella miró a todos reunidos esperando noticias sobre la condición de Tony.

-Quiero saber qué sucedió, Tony está gravemente herido, pero no solo es eso la llegada de ustedes dos-señaló a los hermanos-viernes los días acceso a todos sus sistemas y quiero saber como y porque? 

-... es ... es difícil de explicar, pero la única manera de decir algo es cuando Tony despierte, nunca seremos una amenaza para el, el es el más importante en nuestra vida-Dante habló por fin, su voz profunda y sincera, miró a su hermano que asintió y miro a los amigos de Stark, su preocupación era sincera.

-soy James y el es Dante, viernes puedes leer nuestro código genético y mostrarle a la sra. Potts y al doctor Banner-dijo el castaño suavemente -lo que les gusta mostrar algo muy confidencial y pretendo que se quedó aquí entre nosotros.

\- como deseado señor-bruce tomo las muestras y el análisis tardó unos minutos, mostrando los resultados frente a médicos extraño-dijo Banner al mirar el final de los resultados -viernes lo que estoy viendo es correcto? 

La habitación permaneció en el silencio completo. -Asi es doc- Bruce parecía concentrado mirando todos los resultados, srta. Potts y Rhodas parecían incrédulos ante la respuesta de la IA. 

-es correcto Doc, las lecturas en el genoma lo afirman. Los maestros James y Dante hijo hijos del jefe. El jefe a despertado, y quiere ver a los chicos. 

Ello asintió entrando a la habitación donde se recuperaba Tony, estaba nervioso, lo miró despertar lentamente de las drogas que la administración en la operación.

\- Padre es un Omega, ha vivido como una persona en su vida por razones de seguridad. Mi abuela María realizó esto gracias a Rey T'Chaka, que sabía que Howard era el hombre menos interesado en su hijo, el abuelo tuvo suerte de encontrar una omega de gran intelecto, María Carbonell se casó con Howard y se convirtió en rico empresario con un viejo linaje que portaba mi abuela. Ella lo amaba profundamente.

\- después del nacimiento de nuestro padre, la abuela decidió hacer un viaje a Wakanda donde un equipo de doctores y científicos tomaron un pequeño dispositivo en el torso, que transformaba la cantidad de hormonas para pasar por el beta.

-El Rey T'Challa tiene todos sus registros-dijo Dante- viernes contacta con él. Estoy seguro que tío T'Challa querrá una explicación. 

Entrar en la habitación y mirar entre si, un nervioso al conocer a su progenitor. 

como que no se nada de ustedes? preguntó Tony angustiado que es hijo de mis cachorros, pero yo nunca supe de ustedes

-nuestro nacimiento no fue nunca tu decisión, la abuela tomó la decisión, ella no tenía un solo material genético tuyo, contaba con Steve Rogers y el de Buchanan Barnes. Sabía el peligro que las corridas de la forma natural es el momento en el momento James tratando de encontrar las palabras-tu estatus como Omega rico, serías la gallina de los huevos de oro, y bajo las leyes tu opinión no contaría igual.

-somos la continuación de la línea Stark-Carbonell, ella creyó que eras más fuerte que ella, así que ella obtuvo el mejor material, pero el mundo es más cruel y ella lo sabía, nacía en Wakanda y crecía en Canadá con un amigo de la abuela. Donde James nos crió en Alberta, hasta hace un año pudimos venir. 

\- así que no tengo un hijo si no tengo hijos, que también hijo de super soldados, unos que mi madre por encargo ... acabado de recibir una paliza de ese par de alfas, descubriendo que no hay una alucinación mía y puedo sentir un lazo con ustedes, y ellos. Yo sabía que era una omega, ella me lo dijo, soy una idiota.


	2. 1.- Familia.

_1: Familia._

 

 

1978.

_Maria Stark había arreglado las vacaciones de Tony para que se reuniera con ella en el extranjero, con un esposo demasiado ocupado en su viaje por el ártico era la oportunidad perfecta de adelantar los planes que ella tenía. Por las cartas y las llamadas que su hijo mantenía con ella era fácil percibir que el primer celo de Tony se acercaba en las próximas semanas. Ella sabía que el enamoramiento  de su hijo por ambos soldados, no era solo una fase. Podía notar en su mirada ese anhelo en sus ojos, era una emoción que corría  en su aroma a metal y canela cuando se incrementaron, eran sutiles notas que como madre omega notaba._

_Peggy estuvo de acuerdo cuando le contó sobre sus planes, Tony sería una presa fácil mientras Howard siguiera teniendo negocios Obidiaha Stane, pues era un tiburón viejo que tenia la paciencia suficiente, y de ninguna manera que María pensaba cruzarse de brazos. Lo primero que estaba haciendo era llevar a Tony a un lugar seguro fuera de la influencia de su esposo, aunque lo amaba con toda su alma era consciente que a pesar de todo el ingenio que le  era caracterizado, su amistad con ese tiburón sin duda era un punto ciego._

_Xavier se había convertido en un gran amigo y aliado, dando la sugerencia de que Logan llevaría a su cachorro a Londres donde se trasladaron a marruecos donde ella esperaría su llegada._

 

_Tony miró al hombre que lo había recogido en la salida del internado, un alfa masculino vestido con jeans, una camisa a cuadros y un sombrero, recargado en una camioneta propiedad de industrias stark fumando lo que parecía un habano. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde el extraño lo miro nítidamente. Había algo familiar en el aroma del hombre, aun que no podía decir realmente lo que era._

_\- vas a subirte bub- pregunto entrando a la camioneta, no percibió ninguna hostilidad de parte del viejo alfa a si que subió con su mochila._

_-¿vas a decirme quien eres, viejo?- pregunto cuando cerró la puerta del auto._

_-soy logan, el Profesor me envió para llevarte con tu madre- fue lo único que dijo antes de emprender la marcha. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto privado donde uno de sus pilotos lo esperaba._

2016

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la nombrada guerra civil nombrada así por los medios de comunicacion, y Steve Rogers no estaba muy seguro de cuál sería su papel como héroe pues la presencia como capitán américa ya no era suficiente, con el fiasco en los acuerdos y siendo fugitivos a la ley, era evidente que ya no podía tomar la bandera como escudo pues él mismo había descartado su misma esencia. Había salvado a su compañero Alfa, que ahora se encontraba en un tubo criogénico, pero lastimo a Tony,  no solo físicamente sino mentalmente y era eso lo que lo mantenía despierto en las noches, esa sensación de verse matando al Beta lo acompañaba en sus desvelos.

De el las noticias que tenía es que se había retirado a la vieja casa de su madre a curarse, esa idea de casi asesinarlo con su escudo, dejando su cuerpo tendido en la nieve lo carcomía por dentro como un monstruo  que devoraba sus entrañas una y otra vez. Cuando estaba en batalla bloqueaba por completo su lado Alfa, Dios recordaba el tirón cuando lo miro en el suelo con la armadura destrozada había querido reclamarlo en ese momento,  tomó un segundo regresar a su habitual estado de soldado enfocándose en  un inconsciente Bucky derrumbado en el piso.

Ahora trabajaba con el nombre de Nómada,  miro  desde la otra calle como el millonario se alejaba caminando en compañía de dos Alfas jóvenes y un Omega adolescente este último explicando algo con grandes gestos y sin duda un tropel de palabras que salían del chico. Podía ver que Tony se divertía con lo que el niño decía, antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas sintió el contacto de una mano en su hombro.

-Te sugiero que te quedes donde estas bub- dijo un hombre con acento canadiense- el cachorro no necesita verte, sera mas una molestia que te acerques.


End file.
